Japanese non-examined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-302443 discloses an impact tool having a brushless DC motor which actuates a tool, and a control means which controls a brushless DC motor. The control means is provided with a semiconductor such as a micro-processor. Because the control means generates heat when the impact tool is working, to dissipate heat generated on the micro-processor is necessary.